


Fix Up Look Sharp

by gloss



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow, Young Avengers
Genre: Archery, Crossover, Cruising, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls like this, pretty as anything and all dressed up, they're Mia's favorites.</p><p>(Characters are in their late teens.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix Up Look Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> For the Ladyslash Comment Fest on DW.

"Buck up," Ollie had told her before they got out of the limo. "At least it's not Gotham."

"Yeah, well. I'm no Dinah, either." She tugged the strap of her ridiculous dress straight and tried to remember how to walk in heels.

"Just grin and bear it." He dropped a kiss on her head. "Who knows, you might enjoy it."

"Not fucking likely," Mia muttered and ducked his glare.

So this was where charities got their money: deadly boring receptions with interminable speeches and toasts and awkward performances. Mia didn't know how Ollie could take it, but he was -- despite how much he'd protest -- in his element. Mayor of the World, that was Ollie, gladhanding and bellowing with laughter. His mustache danced, his eyes twinkled.

She retreated to a niche beside the bar, hooking one heel over a chair, cocking her hip against the wall, and closed her eyes briefly. She nursed a ginger ale, watery with melting ice, and urged the clock to go faster.

*

The only other person under twenty-five was a dark-haired girl in a blue dress who moved like she owned the place. Her hair was shiny, her teeth perfect, her skin smooth the way only rich people's were, decades of good breeding and the best care. She leaned across the corner of the bar and grinned at Mia.

"Nice dress," the girl said.

Smirking, Mia toasted her with her ginger ale. "Could say the same for you."

She shook back her hair and rolled her shoulder. "Yeah, thanks." Dropping her voice, she added, "My bra feels like it's fucking *biting* me."

That was a pretty great mental image, frankly. Mia set down her cup. "I...don't know how to help you."

"Just saying," she said and stuck out her hand. "Kate. What brings you to this wake?"

Across the room, Ollie stood at the center of a huge knot of people, head tossed back, braying laugh carrying halfway to Hoboken. "That fool. You?"

When Kate squinted, her nose wrinkled up and her lips looked even plumper. "Oh. He's..." She glanced back at Mia. "Eww. He's pretty old for you, isn't he?"

"He's my guardian," Mia said. "Like, I'm his --"

Kate's grin dazzled. "Ward? Sidekick?"

The laugh clapped out of Mia's mouth before she could stop it. "Something like that, sure."

*

They leaned against the bar to watch the crowd. Kate was warm against Mia's side; she blamed the bare arms of her stupid dress for that, for how sensitive and prickly her skin felt.

Well, that, and the fact that Kate looked a little like Ally Sheedy, a lot like Rachael Leigh Cook, and whenever she leaned over to say something, her breast brushed, then pressed, Mia's arm enough to tantalize, never quite enough to enjoy fully.

But she was pretty entertaining and seemed to know every single person in the room.

"And that guy writes bad checks and crashes in people's summer houses," Kate whispered as a guy passed, Roman-nosed and Obsession-scented. "And her, see the red? She's on her sixth husband."

Mia chuckled. "Great bunch of people you've got here."

"Oh, sure, they're a laugh a minute." Kate looked around and cracked her knuckles. "God, what I wouldn't give for *something* to happen."

Mia knew the feeling. She could go supervillain rampage, water-main break, even escaped lions from the zoo. *Anything*.

She went for it. What did she have to lose? They were across the country from Star City, Ollie would be tied up for hours, and he *had* told her to enjoy herself.

"I can think of something," she said. Her voice came out lower, huskier, than she'd meant, and she swallowed.

Kate studied her. "Really?"

Rising on her tiptoes, Mia leaned in and Kate leaned down. Her hair brushed Mia's lips. "Let's go somewhere private."

Kate sucked her lower lip against her teeth. "Yeah," she said eventually, "cool." She steered Mia by the shoulder. "Let's do that."

*

Girls like this, pretty as anything and all dressed up, they're Mia's favorites. She could unwrap them, tease them, stroke the soft fabric of their clothes and softer down of their skin. They clutched at her shoulders and opened for her kisses and it was always like Christmas morning for them if you just made the effort.

But Kate was even tougher than she was pretty. There was something unyielding right at the core of her. That was even more interesting, the way she could press back, and twist Mia's arm and nibble the hollow of her throat with small, sharp teeth.

They were both breathing hard. The lounge adjacent to the ballroom was draped in dustcloths, silent except for their pulse, their breathing.

When Mia slid her hand up Kate's thigh, high enough to brush the hot fabric of her underpants, Kate mirrored the motion. Went higher. The light scrape of calluses on Mia's inner thigh was sharply, _achingly_ familiar. Mia moved a little forward, legs opening wider, and grabbed Kate's hand by the wrist.

"What the hell?" Kate whispered.

Mia shook her head as she pressed her palm against Kate's. The triplet calluses down the first three fingers of their right hands lined right up. Mia moved her hand back and forth; skin rasped on skin.

"Interesting," Mia said and curls her fingers through Kate's. "You're an archer, too?"

"Huh." Kate dropped her eyes. "Would you look at that."

There were *volumes* of stories to be told, hiding behind her shifting gaze and flat tone. Hell, she might even be being played. Mia rocked against the edge of her chair, fabric bunching beneath her, friction on her mound never enough. She didn't exactly care, not right now. If some nemesis of Green Arrow's *were* smart enough to send a hot brunette archer, femmed out in blue and silver, to seduce her, then hats off to them and keep up the good work.

She tugged Kate toward her and ran her palm down Kate's cleavage, tick-tock, back and forth until Kate shivered and goosebumps rose to meet Mia's touch.

When Kate reached back to unzip her dress and unlatch her bra, her elbows lifted against the dark. She tipped forward and Mia caught her breasts, heavy, sliding, in her palms as they spilled free. She thumbed, then licked, the welts from the strapless bra and Kate's nipples in turn.

Kate's groan was loud, rough and dirty, just fucking *right*.

Mia clenched and rocked, buried her face in Kate's chest until Kate tugged at her hair and pulled her free. She grinned lopsidedly at Mia and started to slide to the floor, her skirts rustling.

Fuck.

Mia shook her head, used clumsy hands to pat Kate's arm, try to pull her back. "Don't," she said, and Kate just looked up at her and widened her eyes. _Licked her lips_. "Seriously, just --"

"Oh," Kate said, and her expression folded in on itself, her eyes darting away and lips thinning. "Okay."

"No, it's --" Mia shook herself and straightened up. "I'm positive. You don't want to --"

Kate glanced at her sharply. "I know what I want."

Mia huffed out a breath. Her lips felt sticky and swollen, her blood alternately sluggish and too thin and fast. "That's good. I just meant --"

The tangle of hair hanging in Kate's face obscured her expression, but she leaned forward suddenly, one hand flashing high, the other reaching low, and Mia *saw* the flip coming, but let it happen, let herself be grabbed and yanked to the floor, thousand-dollar dress creasing as she rolled, and she ended on her back with Kate above her, hair hanging down, *breasts* bobbing like fruit, her smirk wide and sharp as she pinned Mia's arms.

She clucked her tongue. "What am I going to do with you?"

Mia rolled her hips and brought her knees up, feet flat on the ground, so Kate tipped forward. "There's lots you can do, I --"

Kate brought Mia's right hand, calluses and all, down to her side and placed it on her thigh before rising on her knees and wriggling, awkward and one-legged, to get out of her underpants. They were laughing, the dark wrapping around them, absurdity and need mixing and crashing against each other. Finally, Kate pushed up Mia's skirts and reached between her legs, and Mia cupped Kate's mound before Kate lowered herself back down. Laughter kept leaking out in snatches, like a song played on the radio of passing cars, as they kissed again. Mia spread her fingers and curled her thumb and Kate's eyes flew open, whites visible all around.

"Yeah, yeah, *yeah*," she panted.

Mia felt her pushing forward, fingers parting her labia, knuckles rubbing, and she answered, echoing Kate's wheezy words, thrusting raggedly down on Kate's hand.

She wanted to see Kate come -- images cartwheeled through her mind, strap-ons and the smothering *taste* of her, doggy-style with her head pulled back by the hair, morning light on the swell of breasts and round rise of belly, she wanted all of that, right now -- and when she said so, Kate's face was burgundy, twisted, and she ground down so hard Mia's hand went from aching to *hurting*. She came like she flirted, direct and heavy-hitting, without flinching. Afterward, she kept rocking, whimpering. Mia worked two fingers inside her slick, tight hole and felt the aftermath flutters.

She pressed against Kate's palm when Kate remembered herself, rocking slowly, watching and memorizing.

*

One hook on Kate's bra was pulled out irreparably, Mia couldn't find her underwear, their hair was beyond rat-nest-status and hickeys glowed down their throats, but they were flushed and giggling and nothing seemed to matter.

If a supervillain did strike now, the city was *doomed*.


End file.
